


Bunny slippers

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [12]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights on tour bus have driven Kaoru to the brink of exhaustion. Just when his anguish is at its worst a guardian angel with bunny slippers comes along to sooth his pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny slippers is the final episode of this story line. The adventures of Dir en grey will continue in a new series to be defined later.

      The situation was getting out of control. This was the third night in a row Kaoru couldn’t sleep on the tour bus. He had tried everything: wearing ear plugs, listening to music, writing, reading, you name it. There was no way he could stop listening to the noises Toshiya and Kyo made in the next sleeping compartment. They weren’t loud but his ears just seemed to pick up every single detail of their lovemaking.

      Today Kaoru had been so tired that he had needlessly snapped at Shinya who had nothing to do with his personal tragedy. Shinya just happened to mention that he had persuaded Die to quit smoking and recommended the same to Kaoru. Smoking was at the moment the only consolation for Kaoru so Shinya’s proposal irritated him to the extent that he told him to shove off and mind his own business. Afterwards Kaoru regretted his harsh words but couldn’t make himself to apologize.

      Kaoru had a column to write for a magazine but his thoughts just swirled around in his head like bees in their hive. He gave up writing, dug up a novel from his night table drawer and started to read that. Maybe it was just a coincidence but the novel described a triangle drama just like his, only with a young woman and two men. When he recognized himself in the story he just couldn’t hold back his tears. He read and cried like a child. Suddenly he heard Shinya’s soft whisper behind the curtain. “Kaoru-sama, can I disturb you for a moment?”

“Sure, come in”, Kaoru replied and blew his nose in a hurry.

Shinya had his Mickey Mouse pajamas on and funny looking bunny slippers in his feet. “I just thought that you might need some company tonight. Perhaps you would sleep better with me”, he said carefully and fidgeted nervously with the hem of his pajama shirt.

Kaoru had never thought of Shinya as a sexual being. To him Shinya had been a beautiful, innocent child in a half male, half female body, playing drums like an angel. “Would you like sleep with me?” Kaoru asked just to make sure he had understood him correctly. “It’s not very convenient. These beds are quite narrow and we would have to sleep very close”, Kaoru warned him.

“I don’t mind. I like being close as long as it’s not too hot”, Shinya replied and cocked his head in a way that didn’t look very innocent.

“Then maybe you should take off those pajamas”, Kaoru heard himself say before had time to come up with a more appropriate response.

“That’s probably the best thing to do”, Shinya said in his straightforward manner, stripped off his pajamas and folded them neatly on Kaoru’s night table. He parked his slippers beside the bed and crawled under the covers beside Kaoru’s warm body. Kaoru put his book away and folded his arm around Shinya’s slender waist. He felt so different compared to Toshiya’s tall and muscular body.

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you today” Kaoru finally apologized and stroked Shinya’s long hair with his fingers. “I haven’t been myself lately, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I came. I thought I could help you like I did with Die.”

“You have done an excellent job with Die”, Kaoru complimented him.

“Yes, but maybe he doesn’t need me anymore”, Shinya replied with a new kind of sadness in his voice.

“Then there are two of us. I’m not needed either”, Kaoru laughed sarcastically.

“But you don’t have to teach me anything. I’m already very skilled with blow jobs”, Shinya suddenly remarked making Kaoru laugh inside.

“Really?” Kaoru wondered out loud although he was sure that Shinya spoke the truth. Die’s moaning during their last tour was clear evidence of that.

“Would you like me to show you?” Shinya asked while tracing the intricate tattoo patterns on Kaoru’s shoulder and arm with his long fingers. Shinya’s skin was fair and flawless just like Toshiya’s. Kaoru couldn’t help comparing these two all the time.

“You have beautiful lips. They look so soft”, Kaoru murmured ignoring Shinya’s bold question. Suddenly something snapped in his brain and he was hit by a compelling need to kiss those lips. He took Shinya’s face between his hands and kissed him very gently. “Hmm, you taste peppermint”, he whispered and kissed him once more.

Shinya’s hands traveled from Kaoru’s chest to his hips and dived inside his pants. “Please let me show you”, he pleaded once more and folded his long fingers around Kaoru’s hardening dick.

“You know you don’t have to do this just to please me”, Kaoru reminded him. He didn’t want to misuse his position as a leader of the band. Making love required mutual consent and trust. That wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

“I know, but I would love to do it with you”, Shinya replied and gazed Kaoru with his puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, if you insist”, Kaoru finally consented although he wasn’t sure he should. Although Shinya was a grown up man something in his behavior and being reminded Kaoru of a child. Child abuse wasn’t his thing.

      Kaoru forgot his reservations quite quickly after Shinya had crawled down to his manhood and started to caress it with his lips and tongue. Shinya tortured Kaoru for what seemed like an eternity. His lips and fingers built up an enormous pressure inside Kaoru’s shivering body until his need to explode became unbearable. Kaoru grabbed Shinya’s head in his hands, pushed himself deep in his throat and shot his lovely mouth full of sperm.  Kaoru did his best to suffocate his moan but didn’t quite make it.

“That was… amazing”, Kaoru whispered to Shinya when he returned from his adventures and curled into Kaoru’s arms.

“I know. Die say’s that too”, Shinya mumbled and closed his eyes. “Can we sleep now?”

      When Kaoru woke up in the morning Shinya wasn’t there. He started to wonder if the whole episode last night had been a product of his imagination. He had been so exhausted that maybe he had started seeing things. Kaoru sat up on his bed and smiled by himself. The blow job had been exquisite no matter if it was a dream or not. Then he happened to glance on the floor beside his bed. Shinya’s bunny slippers were there waiting for their beautiful owner. Kaoru picked them up and stroke the soft ears with his hand. “You belong to a very lovely human being”, he whispered and wiped away the tears that had once again filled his eyes.


End file.
